


With Your Eyes Closed

by prettypurpleflower



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Heroes to Villains, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypurpleflower/pseuds/prettypurpleflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things never change, others definitely do. Barry has trouble telling which is which, especially since Eddie started turning his head. It's all good either way as long as nobody is using the v-word, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Your Eyes Closed

**Author's Note:**

> _Written for Thallen Week 2015_  
>  \- Day 3: Partners in Crime / Villains AU

‘What are we even going to do with that money? We don’t need it, Eddie.’

‘I don’t know. And I also don’t care.’

‘We can’t just let it sit here. We could… I don’t know, donate it to some charity.’

‘You’ve got a Robin Hood complex, Bar. Did anyone ever tell you that?’

Barry snorted.   
‘Only you.’

He looked at Eddie contemplating, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

‘You used to be all about justice and morals, too. Don’t you regret the things you’ve done?’

_The things we’ve done._

‘Yeah, I used to be a good little cop. And where did it get me?’  
Barry averted his eyes.

‘Exactly. It got me nowhere. Now look at me. I’ve got the money, the powers… And I’ve got you.’

He grabbed the newspaper from the table and chucked it into Barry’s lap. Barry couldn’t help but chuckle at the headline.

_Flash and Cobalt Blue Lead Robbery of the Century._

‘It’s not exactly Iris’ best work, is it?’

‘Maybe we should write to the editor, let them know how offended we are. As if Iris can’t do better than that, pfft. Her mind probably hasn’t come back from her honeymoon yet.’

 _By Iris West-Park_.

‘I told you she’s gonna want to hyphenate.’

‘The difference is you expected it to be West-Allen, didn’t you?’ Eddie smirked, his tone mocking and provocative. The fraction of a second later he was pressed against the wall behind him, Barry’s breath hot on his skin. The smirk slipped off his face as his eyes darkened.

‘I expected a lot of things once. Can’t say reality is too bad, though,’ Barry said teasingly. 

He nipped playfully at Eddie’s lower lip, letting his teeth scrape across its skin slowly before he finally crashed their mouths together. A hungry kiss, their hands clutching at each other, bodies pressing closer. 

Barry’s fingers weaved through Eddie’s hair, until he couldn’t resist anymore and  _tugged_ , coaxing a desperate moan out of Eddie. 

It send a spark through Barry, every nerve inside of him tingling and before he could stop it he was vibrating.

_Too much. Not now._

So Barry pulled back, a regretful whine escaping his lips anyway.

He was almost embarrassed by it when the sight of Eddie in front of him finally reached his mind and washed the feeling away.

It might have just as well been taken out of his wildest dreams – Eddie’s hair mussed up, his wet lips gleaming in the sunlight that was pouring through the window, his eyes still hooded.

For a few moments they just stood there, soaking everything up as calmness settled over them.

Suddenly Eddie laughed, the atmosphere broken but Barry still found himself captivated.

‘We did it, Bar. Forget the rest. None of the Rogues thought we could do it, but we did it. We won the bet. Let’s  _celebrate_  that.’

A grin spread over Barry’s face. It was a thrilling thought.

_Cold will never be able to top that, we won._

‘I’ll get pizza. And cake. Lots of cake.’

‘Champagne.’

‘Champagne it is. You won’t even have time to miss me.’ Barry winked at him. Then he was gone, sending the forgotten newspaper sailing through the air and leaving Eddie completely ruffled.

Shaking his head, Eddie chuckled to himself. It bordered on ridiculous how convinced Barry was that he hadn’t changed, that he was doing all of this solely for Eddie’s sake.

For someone so smart Barry really was quite prone to denial.

It didn’t bother Eddie, amused him more than anything else. As far as he was concerned they had all the time in the world.

But a part of him did wonder.

_Oh honey, if this is what you can do with your eyes closed…_

A rush of wind and Barry was back.

‘What took you so long?’

‘I run all the way to Coast City to get pizza for you and you’re asking why I took so long? Rude, Eddie!’

‘We’re supervillains, isn’t that part of the job description?’

Barry started laughing.

‘Stop saying that. We’re not villains. That’s completely absurd.’

‘We just – how did Iris put it? We just lead the robbery of the century. If we aren’t villains, what, pray tell, are we then?’

He raised an eyebrow at Barry and licked his lips in anticipation, waiting for an answer that he knew wouldn’t come. Barry’s gaze didn’t waver from him, a storm raging inside of him that made his body shake and quiver even on the outside.

It wasn’t what he wanted to hear, what he ever wanted to think about. It wasn’t true.  _Couldn’t_  be true. Barry was one of the  _good_  guys, dammit!

He pushed through his feelings, his rage and self-doubts, as if they were mere clouds obscuring his way. His body stilled, so close to giving in.

_Not yet._

‘We did it. Now nobody is ever going to forget your name again, love. We just changed the future,’ Barry whispered softly, so much conviction in his voice that Eddie almost believed it.

This was what it was all about, wasn’t it? Why he had taken this path and left everything else behind.

He stepped forward again and put a hand on Barry’s cheek.

Eddie had left everything behind except for Barry, who had run after him and fought tooth and nail to keep him from doing this.

But there were plans in life that just didn’t work out.

Gently he traced Barry’s jaw with his thumb, the feather-light movement causing both of them to shiver.

And wasn’t it bizarre, really, how innocent Barry still looked?

‘You know, despite everything… I am happy I ended up here. With you.’

‘I love you, Eddie.’ The words came fast, comfortable on Barry’s lips and true to every fiber of his being.

Eddie smiled knowingly at him as he leaned in to kiss him again.

_You can’t change the future without changing yourself, Bar._


End file.
